Anastasia's Story
by Aliceofftowonder
Summary: Anastasia was abducted by the Dark Sisters as a child, seventeen years later she escaped the house with Tessa Gray with the help of Will Herondale. Now with both girls at the London institute Jem and Will face distractions, and more than a friendship blooms between them. Disclaimer, the only character I own is Tae everything else, is Cassandra Clare's ;)
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia hated the dark sisters. They had abducted her as a child and kept her to train her into using her power. It was a simple power; she could see the future of the lives of others but not of her own. It was useful to the Dark sisters whom had used the girl to scare away enemies. When they brought in the other girl Tessa, the dark sisters completely forgot about Anastasia for a while. She had always been free to wander around the mansion when she wasn't studying and her favorite place to spend time at was the library. Over the years she had read every book in it and the Dark Sisters had bought more just to keep her out of their hair. She sat now hunched over one of Poe's horror stories clenching the book tightly when she heard a struggle out in the hallway. The new girl had somehow managed to scape her bedroom and was making her way to the door, Anastasia watched as she ran to the door, opened it, and after less than a minute, the coachman dragged her back inside. She sighed, the girl needed her help to make it out alive.

That night she crawled out of bed well after dark, she made her way to Tessa's room, merging herself with the shadows. When she got there she heard sobbing coming from inside. She quietly opened the door a crack and slipped inside. A girl with smooth brown hair and grey-blue eyes looked up at her from the bed, she seemed truly shocked and Anastasia assumed she had thought that her and the Dark Sisters where the only inhabitants in the house. Anastasia had kept out of the girl's side for a long time. "Hey, it's ok, I wont hurt you. My name is Anastasia, but people call me Tae, at least they used to before this two old bitches abducted me." Tessa sucked in air and seemed to relax, "I'm Tessa Gray, short for Theresa. If you don't mind me asking, why do they keep you here?" "Oh it's no big deal, I just can see the future you know? What about you?" Tessa laughed, she hadn't laughed in ages and she felt relieved that someone could make her laugh, she felt entitled to trust Tae. "I can shift shapes, I don't know how it works but I can change." Tae smiled at Tessa, "Well I think we can both use a friend Tessa, what do you say we run off this bloody house for good?" They opened the door and walked out to the hallway in utter silence. Tessa's mind flash backed to that morning and how she had changed into Emma Bayliss, the girl the Dark Sisters had been happy to find dead, she forced herself not to think about it as she and Tae made their way to the rooftop of the house. Suddenly a loud thud came from behind them and a 17-year-old boy emerged from the hallway running full speed. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled, Tae pulled Tessa out-of-the-way but the boy offered his hand to them and when Tessa took it he dragged them all the way to the rooftop. "Come on" The boy pulled on them to move faster and suddenly the Dark Sisters emerged on the roof top blocking their way out, Tessa looked horrified. The boy took out what Tae recognized as a Seraph blade, and he ran up to the dark sisters shooting back a look at her as Tessa collapsed.

Will Herondale cursed under his breath, of course it was his luck that the only leads he had on the dead girl where two useless mundanes, one who had fainted and another one who just starred at him clueless. He launched himself at the Dark Sisters, and slashed at the one who was the closest to him, he probably took her by surprise because she hardly had time to react and attack back. Will avoided her hit and striked again, aiming for the warlock's neck, the head flew in the air and her sister yelled in horror. Will ran, he grabbed the unconscious girl in his arms and motioned the red head, drop dead gorgeous one to follow him. Tae ran after the boy who carried Tessa over his shoulder and soon she was jumping to a lower ceiling and he helped her climb down to ground level. "Are you ok?" Will snapped, "What's your name?" The girl looked at him, she had bright green eyes, "Now just who do you think you are to be talking down on me like that Mr?" Will smirked, "I just saved you, now let's get out of here before the other one comes and tries to kill us. BALIOS!" A black horse suddenly appeared, and Will climbed on with Tessa over his shoulder; Tae mounted the horse behind him with his help. With a word from Will's lips the horse started running, and soon Tae recognized the Upper Thames Street. The Dark Sisters showed Tae that things are not usually what they look like, because they are glamoured. She looked at the burnt down church and stripped it of it's glamour; an abandoned church stood in it's place. "So where are we?" Tae looked at Will, his dark black hair was in the way of his violet blue eyes but she could see a lot of suffering in them. With little effort she forced herself not to look into his future. People keep secrets for a reason. "London Institute. I don't think you know what that is?" "Oh, it is where shadowhunters train, and downworlders can seek sanctuary. The Dark Sisters taught me a lot, Tessa whoever... She is clueless." Will looked down at the girl he was holding in his arms, she was beautiful, her brown hair cascading down and framing her face. "Let's get you two inside."

The huge doors of the institute opened when Will touched them, and he stepped aside to allow Tae in; she starred shocked at the candlelit main stair case and the two women who stood there looking down at them. "Charlotte" Will panted "A bit of help here maybe?" the tiny woman that stood on the steps, nodded her head and motioned Tae and Will forward, "Oh Will... What happened?" "She is alright I think, she fainted. Her name is Tessa I gather and this is..." He looked cluelessly towards Tae who smiled, "Anastasia Le Feuvre, but please call me Tae." Charlotte smiled at her, and the girl who was standing next to her sighed in annoyance, she had long blonde hair and big brown eyes, "Just tell us, what did Will do? Did he punch Tessa? Kidnapped you both?" "Jessamine! How dare you suggest that!" Charlotte looked truly shaken by Jessamine's comment. "Be nice and get Sophie now please." Jessamine sighed and flipped her hair with her hand as she turned away and disappeared into the institute. "Come on, let's get her to a room and put her in bed; after that I'll ask Sophie to prepare a bath for you Tae and you can join us for dinner." Tae couldn't help but smile, Charlotte just seemed so eager to help everyone, it was good to feel cared for. "Thank you Charlotte." Charlotte seemed so shocked to hear the words, and she smiled back at Tae, "Will, after you have dropped of Tessa please go check on Jem. Ask him if he will join us for dinner." As an answer Will grunted. They where walking down a hallway illuminated by candlelight, with doors at booth sides, soon they saw a figure running down the hallway a girl, but not blonde Jessamine, the girl had dark hair tied on a bun and luminous dark hazel eyes. "Mrs. Branwell, Jessamine said you needed me?" "Sophie darling, please get a bath ready for Tae and help her get ready for dinner." Sophie eyed Will who had rested on a wall and slumped Tessa on his arms. "Shouldn't we get that girl away from Master Herondale before he hurts her?" Charlotte looked at will and smiled "Yes Sophie please, open this bedroom here and lets put miss..." she looked a Tae for help, "Gray" Tae filled in, "Miss. Gray into bed, she is unconscious. Underwent a bit of a shock earlier today." Tae watched as they tucked Tessa in bed and walked out. That is when she first heard it, wonderful music filling the hallway with it's melody. She distinguished the exquisite sound of a violin, but soon she is thrown out of the enchantment by Will's fast escape from the room, leaving her spinning as he opens the door right in front of Tessa's from which the music seems to be coming from and disappears inside. Tae was about to follow after Will when Sophie appeared behind her. "Well Miss. Anastasia, let me get you ready for dinner." Tae took a second look at Sophie and for the first time she saw the scar slashing from the left corner of her mouth to her temple. Sophie was incredibly beautiful. She opened for Tae the door right next to Tessa's where a bathtub with hot water was waiting for her, "May I miss?" Sophie undid Tae's simple grey sleeping gown and helped her into the bathtub, "I am going to get you one of Miss. Jessamine's dresses, you are thin and small like her, they will fit you perfectly." Sophie gave her a warm smile and left her to bathe. After a few minutes she was back with a dry towel and a beautiful blue gown, "Think this will fit Miss?" "Oh Sophie, It's beautiful! I have to thank Jessamine..." Tae got out of the bathtub and dried herself off with the towel, Sophie helped her into the dress and started combing her bright red hair "well Miss, you are ready for your very first dinner here at the institute. Tell me if you enjoyed it afterwards." Sophie smiled and open the door, outside in the hall WIll and boy with silver hair where laughing "Master Jem, will you be joining for dinner tonight?" Sophie asked to the boy with silver hair, he looked up and smiled at her "Yes Sophie, I am very pleased to say so."His eyes skipped to Tae and their bright silver lightened up, "Now will you told me about Miss Gray but you didn't tell me about this beautiful young lady" Tae blushed despite her will, "Anastasia Le Fauvre, but everyone calls me Tae. A pleasure."Jem's smile widened "James Castairs, but please call me Jem. The pleasure is entirely mine. May we... escort you to dinner?" WIll scowled and Tae laughed "Please, I have no idea how to make my way around this place."


	2. Chapter 2: Tessa changes

The music woke Tessa up in the middle of the night. She looked around her shocked, she had absolutely no idea where she was. With only the dim candlelight illuminating the room she could make out a small table by the window, a bathtub and a vanity desk. Slowly she got up, she had a throbbing headache, probably from the fall at the Dark Sisters house. She looked down at her nightgown to make sure she was decent and walked out to the hall.

The music seemed to be coming from the door across the hall from hers. Unable to contain her curiosity she opened the door. Inside a boy with silver hair was playing the violin, he seemed completely drowned in the music, his eyes closed as he played. The door creaked giving her away. "Will?" The boy asked without opening his eyes, when she didn't answer his eyes fluttered open revealing bright silver eyes. "You are definitely not Will, or Tae for that matter." Jem smiled "So I assume you must be Miss Gray." He stood up and walked towards her, grabbing for her hand and kissing it lightly. Tessa was shocked both at the boy's pale complexion and at the fact that he knew her name, "Forgive me but I don't know your name." "James Castairs, call me Jem." Tessa smiled, "Then please, call me Tessa." "Did I wake you up with my music? I must apologize if I did." "No, please. It was so beautiful I couldn't listen to it from a distance." In that moment the door blasted open and Will Herondale strode inside, "ahh, I see that one of our guests is awake. Please don't faint again." Jem sighed, "Will, don't start..." "What? I rescued her and all she does to thank me is faint so that I had to carry her all the way here. Not very polite of her." Tessa backed away from Will a step, "So you are the one who rescued us. Tessa Gray, and we didn't need rescuing." "Ha! And what exactly would Tae have done when you fainted?" "You are rude you know?" "Remarkable. Did you see that Jem? She can notice stuff." At that moment Jem started coughing, at first it seemed a normal cough, but soon he was shaking, coughing uncontrollably. Will had turned pale as a sheet and had all but forgotten about Tessa as he ran to aid Jem. "Is he ok? Shouldn't we get a doctor." Tessa looked as will helped Jem into bed, he threw her a deadly glance, "Leave Tessa." Shocked by the coldness of his voice Tessa walked out of the room, through the corner of her eye she saw as Will handed Jem a box.

Tae woke up just minutes before Sophie knocked on the door of her bedroom to tell her that Mr. and Mrs. Branwell where waiting for her to join them for breakfast. Sophie proceeded to give her a lilac gown and helped her dress. She twisted her hair in a bun and tied it with a strand of purple lace that Sophie gave her. "Can you find your way to the dinning room Miss.? I am going to wake up Miss. Gray." Tae smiled at Sophie, "thank you Sophie, I think I can walk myself there."

Walking through the institute on her own, Tae realized that it was bigger than what she had reckoned it to be the night before. Soon she was lost. She was standing in front of a set of double doors. They where half open and in hopes of finding Charlotte or Jem inside she opened them. Inside extended a library that overwhelmed her, every book she had ever wanted to read was probably sitting on those shelves, and by the window leaning heavily on a marble column; Will Herondale read. "Goodmorning Will." Will looked up at her, clearly startled to see her, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... I just got lost looking for the dinning room." Will snorted amused, "Of course you got lost, what else could be expected of a mundane like you?""Of course you retorted with disdain, what else could be expected of such a egotistical jerk like you?" Will smirked and she couldn't suppress a smile, "Tell me Will, why do you push everyone away?" Will couldn't hold back a gasp, "You barely know me." "Yes, yet you have treated me with disdain. You treat everyone like that, even Charlotte. Everyone except Jem. So will you tell me why?" "None of your business." "Fine, at least show me the way to the dining room." Grunting, Will led her to the door and held it open for her, "all the way down the hall to your left. Don't tell anyone I am up."

In the dinning room, Tae, was introduced to Charlotte's husband, Henry, who was absentmindedly stirring a cup of coffee. After a few scones she found herself telling her life story in the Dark Sisters' house. "They kidnapped me the day after I turned 3, took me into their home. At first they just taught me to read and write, they said a girl had to be properly educated now-a-days. When I turned fourteen however, they taught me how to use my powers. At first it was scary, seeing how other people would die. Then I learned to control it, I only see it when I want to see it, and I only use it when people allow me to use it, I only tell them what they want to know." Charlotte smiled at her, "So you are not a mundane?" "I don't think so. The dark sisters never told me what my real parents where. They only once mentioned that they where not human."

At that moment a dashing Tessa Gray was escorted into the dinning room by Sophie," , Mrs. Branwell" Charlotte smiled at Sophie, "Thank you my dear. Can you take Jem's breakfast to his room? He is not feeling well." A look of worry settled on Sophie's face as she nodded and rushed out of the dinning room, leaving Tessa wondering id it had something to do with his cough fit. "Hi dear, my name is Charlotte, and this is my husband, Henry." Henry didn't seem to notice Tessa's presence at which Charlotte just shrugged and smiled apologetically. At that moment Jessamine and Will entered the room arguing heavily about something, "I am just saying, you might as well start liking it. You were born into it, there is no getting out of this." Jessamine gave Will a hurt look as she sat next to Charlotte, "William, everyone likes what they want to like. Now, shut up and let me be." "I'll shut up when you stop complaining." Retorted Will. Before Jessamine could answer Charlotte cleared her throat to shut them both up, "Jessie, Will, this is Tessa Gray and if you girls don't mind I think it's time you tell us why the Dark Sisters abducted Tessa."

The ambient in the room suddenly grew heavy as Will lightheartedly took a seat and said ironically, "Yay, story time." Tessa shot him a deadly look and then smiled at Charlotte and started talking. "I was supposed to come to London with my aunt and my brother, but my aunt died and my brother suddenly got engaged and just shipped me here to study. When I arrived here however my supposed transport to an all girls academy was the Dark Sisters' carriage. Needless to say I haven't heard from my brother since." She sounded hurt and Will's heart shrunk a little at the thought of his sister, what if she thought he had abandoned her? "The reason why they kept me -us- alive is because we both have powers, Tae's as she probably already told you is seeing the future, mine... well I think it's easier if I just show you." She glanced around the room her gaze resting for a moment on Henry who was still dreamingly swirling his coffee and finally she stopped dead at Jessamine. "Miss. Jessamine, may I have your hair bow?" Jessamine looked up at Tessa as if it was the first time she was aware of her presence, "For what precisely?""I'll show you, just please." Tessa extended a hand towards Jessamine who suspiciously took off her bright red bow from her blonde hair and handed it to Tessa.

Tessa closed her eyes and focused on changing like she had been taught by the Dark Sisters, she cautiously slipped of her own body and when she opened her eyes again everyone in the room (even Henry) was starring at her, jaws hanging. It was Tae who broke the silence, "bloody-hell... oh forgive me. Jesus Tess, when you said you could change I didn't imagine an identical copy of Jessamine would stand in front of me." The most taken aback was definitely Jessamine, she stared at Tessa quizzically and then turned to Charlotte "Why, didn't you tell me my nose looked like that?" With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Will cracking up as Tessa changed back to her former self, "The dress is a bit loose when you change into her, I wonder what would happen if you changed into Charlotte." "WILL!" Charlotte scowled, Tessa could feel her cheeks burning, was he always that rude? Only Tae's smile from the other side of the room reassured her, at least she wasn't alone here.


	3. Chapter 3: Genetic Mutations

Tae starred hopelessly at Sophie all morning, secretly hoping that she would stop dusting off books and tell her what was wrong with Jem. She was half-way attempting to read Jane Eyre when the library doors opened and Tessa walked in. Tae got up and smiled at her newly acquired friend. They embraced, "I am so glad you are here with me Tessa." "Oh Tae! I can't stand Will. He is so rude!" Tae chuckled, "Honey, Will is pretty good at hiding his feelings, but I am really good at reading them. He likes you." "You cant be serious. He can barely stand me!" "You know maybe his ego holds him back from admitting that he actually likes someone..." At this the girls bursted out laughing, they hadn't settled down when Will walked in followed by Jem. Tae's heart jumped, he looked so pale. Jem however managed to give her his biggest smile, "Good morning ladies," his presence seemed to lighten up the room and even Will couldn't hide a smile.

They then proceeded to scatter through the library; Jem sat down on an armchair and started self indulging in his music, his fingers playing the violin like it could break, Tae sat close on the floor close to him eyeing him above the pages of her book, Tessa went roaming around the endless rows of bookshelves, and Will leaned by a window frame, unaware of the existence of the rest of the world. The morning passed away slowly and quietly until Tae got up and walked towards Jem. He was completely absorbed in his music but her bare presence caused him to open his eyes and rest the violin in his lap. Tae sat next to him and smiled, "Can I take a look into your future Jem?" Jem seemed to grow paler, the smile fading from his lips. That's when Will interrupted, "James, didn't we have something to do today?" "umm what? Oh right, we have to go check the Dark Sisters house." "Right, let's go then, I want to be back before lunch." Jem gave Tae an apologetic smile and got up to follow Will towards the door, just as they where about to walk out Tae's sweet but firm voice stopped them, "I'm tagging along." Will gave her a deadly glance, "And, who invited you?" "No offense, but I lived in that place all my life, you could use a tour guide. Tessa is coming too. That's my final word, Will Herondale." Jem couldn't keep himself from laughing, Will who never gave in to anyone had just been shut up by a wonderful and beyond perfect girl. "James, tell her she cant come." "Why? She seems capable of taking care of herself." "Because she and Tessa can't fight, if we are attacked they will be a dead weight." "Who said I can't fight? Maybe I can't use a seraph blade but I have a blade from the Selie Court. And you are not completely pathetic with a sword." Jem laughed again, this girl was sooo perfect.

London's sky was as grey as ever and the cold autumn wind was blowing heavily, tearing the golden leaves of the tree branches. Four cloaked figures crossed and walked towards the abandoned mansion. In contrast with the sky the house's walls where even duller. Will Herondale stepped in first seraph blade in hand, followed by Tessa Gray who looked terrified, behind them Tae kept an eye for Jem as he examined the perimeter for demons; after the mansion was declared clear of all downworlders and demons Tae assumed the lead. "Alright so, all the forbidden places are that way, I am guessing you don't want to see the nice part of the house." "Nah we just paid for the dungeons and torture chambers tour," Will cracked at smile at Jem who chuckled, god those two boys had a true connection. The amazing thing about a warlock's house is that it's owner can change it's appearance, the Dark Sisters had turned the Dark House into a Victorian Mansion, it was huge on the inside, on the outside it was an abandoned shack. Unlike the hallways in the institute here the curtains where sealed shut, and there where no candles. Tae had learned to walk the house in complete darkness and get to wherever she wanted to be. Soon she and Tessa where standing inside the room they both knew so well, the large study was the place in which they had forced Tessa to change, the place where they had taught Tae how to use her powers. The walls were draped in sick looking yellow paint, and the carpet smelled of mold, starring at the two chairs facing the empty fire place both girls could see Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black scolding and cursing at how useless they where. Tae shivered, she took Tessa's hand into her's to reassure her, they weren't going to be prisoners of this house ever again.

Their next stop was the unpleasant torture room which Tessa had never seen during her stay at the house, Tae had only been there once, the Dark Sisters showed her what happened to the people who disobeyed them. Human skulls, (and downworlders' skulls too) scattered across the room, and in the very middle of the room a wooden table with straps seemed to smile at them; it's last prey still clutched by the bones of it's wrist and ankles. "This is where they tortured people, I saw them bring a campire in here once, first they exposed him to sunlight barely enough to blister his skin, and then they tied him up at the table and allowed him to heal, only to let him burn again the next morning." Jem could sense the distress in her voice, this clearly wasn't a place where a child could have been raised, Tae didn't seem scarred by the experience at all. "I was very young when they brought me here to watch, it wasn't the vampire though, that one I sneaked in to. This was a faerie. I had just turned seven and Mrs. Black said she had a birthday surprise for me, she brought me here, strapped me to a chair, they dragged in a beautiful faerie with green skin and blue hair, they tied her up and plugged in the machine. I saw how they passed her tons and tons of electric shocks, they forced me to watch until her body fell limp." Tae realized she was crying, and embarrassed she turned away so that Will and Jem couldn't see her. Despite her efforts a reassuring hand rested on her shoulder and turned her around, Jem pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest; apologizing between sobs for crying.

"Alright," Will stated as they walked out in to the freezing streets of London, "So, the dark sisters are Warlocks, they hate humans and downworlders alike, they torture them and they have fetish for kidnapping girls. Anything in common between the two of you despite the unusual powers?" Tessa shook her head just to see Tae nodding out of the corner of her eye, "I... I overheard them talking before Tessa and I met. They said that we were both the result of a terrific combination of genes, they didn't specify hers but they specified mine. I'm half shadow hunter... half faerie."


	4. Chapter 4: Parabatai

"Wait, there is something I dont get. I have met half faeries before and shadowhunter blood is prominent on them, however it doesnt seem to be prominent on you. What makes you so special?"

Tae shrugged her shoulders at the weight of Will's words, she had never thought that even in the world of shadowhunters and downworlders she would be an anomaly. "I... I dont know. They never told me anything, all I know its what I overheard. They also said that I was Tessa's counterpart." Jem still had his arms around Tae trying to comfort her, she was trembling horribly "Will, I think we should pay Magnus Bane a visit, he may have some answers."

Tessa had no idea who Magnus Bane was but what she gathered in the chariot ride to his house was that he was a very powerful warlock. The chariot stopped suddenly and the Branwell's driver Thomas opened the door for them, "Master Herondale, Camille Belcourt's home." "Camille? I thought we where going to Magnus' place?" Jem inquired looking at Will with weary eyes, "Magnus is Camille's lover, it's more likely that we will find him here." Here was a huge mansion on the outskirts of London with impeccably white walls, all its windows had the curtains closed and two men stood at the door as if they where expecting them. "Archer, Walker, we are here to see Magnus." It was Will who addressed them and the two human subjugates just threw him a glance "Shadowhunter, Miss Belcourt is expecting you." The door swinged open and Will smiled waving at his friends to follow. A woman stood on top of the stairs, wrapped around a man, her blond hair like spun silver cascaded from her shoulders elegantly, the man had cinnamon colored skin and brown hair. Will cleared his throat and the couple broke their embrace"Lady Belcourt, Magnus Bane." Lady Belcourt smiled, her green eyes lighting up, "William Herondale and James Castairs, I am sorry, i dont think I've met your friends before." Will stepped forward and kissed Camille's hand giving her his most gorgeous smile, "This id Anastasia LeFauvre and this is Theresa Gray. Ladies, this is Camille Belcourt, she is one of the most important vampires in London, and this is Magnus Bane, one of the best warlocks." The man with yellow cat eyes smiled at Tae and Tessa who both said a shy "pleased to meet you" as all answer. "William, you where the one who requested this meeting, what is this about?" Magnus smiled at the young shadowhunter as he asked him, "It's about Tessa and Tae, they are both hybrids with especial abilities, however we are not sure exactly what type of hybrids. We were hoping that maybe you had seen something like it before, maybe you can tell us what they are?" "What special abilities are we talking about exactly?" Will was about to answer when Tae stepped forward, her eyes had turned completely white and when she spoke she did so with a voice that wasn't entirely hers, "Magnus Bane, you will get your heart broken terribly twice, the first time is close and it will mark the ending of the period of your life. As for the second one you will love a shadowhunter more than you thought you could ever love anyone. Camille Belcourt, your life is going to change soon. It is going to be permanent hiding for a long time." Tae's eyes widened as she started breathing again, she tumbled backwards and Jem catched her mid air. "Tae!" "I am so sorry... I hadn't lost control over my powers since forever." She looked really shaken up and pale, secretly grateful for Jem's arms around her keeping her up. Totally astonished, Magnus and Camille stared at her, "I ... I have only scene someone with the gift of prophecy once before, The Selie Queen. But her powers are by far more limited than hers, she only sees what people ask her. Your power is a combination, and for all I know the only other creature able to make a prophecy would be an angel." Camille shook her head, "Magnus, an angel would never have come down here to interfere in mortal affairs. There has to be another explanation." Magnus nodded absently, his eyes rested on Tae, he looked worried. Camille looked at Tessa, "What about you?" Tessa stepped forward, "Can I have something of yours? You must wear it a lot." Camille took of her red ruby necklace and extended it towards Tessa. Tessa closed her eyes, concentrating on the blonde vampire's essence, she heard the gasp from Camille's voice and she knew she had changed, she felt so strange and scared in the body of the vampire. It wasn't like changing into another human, she didnt have a heart beat. That scared her so much that she dropped the necklace to the floor, changing right back. Magnus and Camille where both starring, "That, I definitely haven't seen before... But I can tell you, your powers and her's come from completely opposite beings. Maybe you are a warlock, maybe she is a faerie. Do you have any physical oddities? Like lets say, I don't have a belly button. It's one of my marks as a warlock." Tessa shook her head and Magnus looked defeated, "and she doesn't have green skin, or elvish ears. The prominent blood must be something else... Tell you what, I'll look into it for you, mean while you have to keep this two girls safe, if someone is to use them as a weapon, they would bring a lot of destruction upon us."

After their meeting with Camille Belcourt and Magnus Bane, both Tessa and Tae where really shaken up. Will attempted to ease the tension by cracking jokes until Jem shut him up with a look. They arrived at the institute and Jessamine was waiting for them at the steps, a worried look on her face. "Will! There has been an attack, someone killed Aloysius Starkweather, its a complete mess in here, Charlotte is meeting with the clave, she wants you and Jem to go to York and check the house to see who may be responsible for the murder." Will smiled at his partner in crime, "what do you say Parabatai, ready for a field trip?" Jem's eyes lighted up, "yeah, let's just change into gear first." With that Tae and Tessa found themselves standing in front of the London institute with Jessamine who sighed, "You two can't continue to walk around in my old dresses. I am taking you shopping. And I am not talking no as an answer, I am filthy rich, now come on, let's make Will and Jem drool even more." She waved at Thomas who opened the carriage door and the three girls got in, "So, I know that you probably think I am a terrible shadowhunter, but really, all I have ever wanted is a normal life. What's wrong with that?" An uncomfortable silence settled upon Jessamine's words and it was Tae with her caring smile who broke it, "We all wish our lives where different Jessamine, do you want me to read your future?" Jessamine's face lightened up and she nodded excitedly. Tessa watched, she had been expecting Tae's eyes to turn white, and the creepy voice to crawl out of her throat but it didn't happen, instead Tae just closes her eyes and after a minute she opened her eyes again and smiled at Jessamine, "You will achieve all that you want, you will have a beautiful family and a husband." Jessamine smiled and squealed with happiness, but Tessa could see that Tae had grown considerably pale, whatever she had seen in Jessamine's was bad enough to make her lie.

The three girls walked through the busy streets of central London, Jessamine kept talking about how much she hated shadowhunter life while Tae and Tessa listened half presently. Soon they walked into a tailor's shop. The woman looked up and smiled radiantly at Jessamine, "Miss. Lovelace, already back for another dress?" "Oh no, not today, today my friends are going to buy some for themselves. I am sure you can make them look radiant." The woman looked at Tae and Tessa, Tessa was tall and skinny while Tae was around Jessamine's size and even thiner. The woman smiled at them and proceeded to take their measures. After a few minutes she told Jessamine that the dresses would be ready by monday, and Jessamine paid her and told her that Thomas would come pick them up on Monday. Jessamine insisted on going for a walk through Hyde park. "You two are so lucky, you had a normal life up this point... Well at least you did Tessa. I envy you so much." Tae gave her a compassionate look, "Jessie, you are so lucky you may not think so but many girls are stuck home hoping they could live an adventure half as great as the one you live." Jessamine's heart seemed to shrink, "I wish I was stuck home... Listen I have a proposal to make to the both of you, I want to leave the insitute but I can't until I turn eighteen which is only a matter of months, and I was wishing that you two would come and live with me. I can't live alone because it is not ladylike but if I lived with my two sister's well..." That was when Tae realized they had wondered of the path and where heading farther away from the park, "Jessamine, we should turn back." Jessamine snapped out of her thoughts and looked around her, they where in an alley that seemed completely deserted, she turned in her heels and in front of her appeared a hobgoblin, Jessie extended her parasol towards the creature, "Stay away downworlder." "OOHHH a shadowhunter! I wonder what will happen if your blood was spilled over this magi area, which is by the way not protected by the accords, you are in downworlder territory. Now let's get some angel blood from you." The words "angel blood" seemed to trigger something in Jessamine, she started stabbing the hobgoblin mercilessly to the ground, the razor sharp edges of her parasol tinted in blood but she didn't stop after the hobgoblin had crumbled to the ground. Tessa had to stop her, "I... I didn't mean to." Jessamine broke down, starring at the spot where the hobgoblin's blood had spilled and green sprouts had started to appear. "Jessie, if you hadn't killed it, it would have killed us." Tae wrapped her arm around Jessamine's shoulder, "Let's get you home."

Jem and Will stood at King Cross train station staring at the train that had just stopped on the tracks, both wore shadowhunter gear and had seraph blades under their jackets, Jem held the small box in his hands tightly; He was literally holding on to his life. They boarded the train and sat across from each other, Jem smiled at his friend waiting for Will to bring up the topic that had clearly been bothering him all day, "James... You can't lead Tae into believing she can live a life with you. You at least should tell her about your illness." "William Herondale, do you care for her?" Will snorted, "Me? Nah, I care for you, I don't want to see you hurt." "Well I will talk to her, but what about Tessa? I know you will, you cant take your eyes off her! It is the first time I've seen you like that over a girl and I've known you for a long time." "Shut up James. You know you are the only sin I allow myself. I can't drag her into this, not with the curse still on me. Let's hope Magnus finds that demon soon." Jem smiled at Will, thye where each other's everything, Jem couldn't think of spending a good day without Will, not to mention a bad day when Will sat by his side holding his breath to see if Jem would wake up. Will had told Jem about his curse in one of the bad days, Jem had been laying in bed, his eyes closed and Will had thought he was asleep, he started talking; telling him just how alone he would actually be if Jem died, how he could never allow himself to love anyone else, and how selfish he was for loving Jem, because he was already dying. Jem had opened his eyes and pulled Will into a hug, assuring him that before he died they would find the demon who had cursed him and force him to take away the curse. Somehow telling Jem the truth had been a relief for Will, at least now he didn't have to justify himself every time he was mean to Charlotte, or Jessamine; He still hated it, but at least he didn't have to face it alone. The rest of the train ride to York was uneventful, they exchanged remarks about how beautiful Tae and Tessa where and laughed at Jessamine's latest rant but the topic of the curse was allowed to die out.

The weather in York was dreadful, as soon as they stepped of the train they where soaked. They ran towards the York Institute's carriage and hoped in, without exchanging a word with the driver. They arrived at the York Insitute in a matter of minutes and ran inside, now that Starkweather was dead no one lived there Insitute was a mess. There where clear signs of struggle everywhere: ripped paintings, turned over tables, a broken vase, and on the floor the corpse of Aloysius Starkweather. Will crouched on the floor and moved his gray hair from his face, the expression of terror was on his face. Will turned and faced the driver, "Was there any other body?" The driver nodded and lead them into a space-temporal chamber meant to keep demon corpses from disintegrating. Clearly the old Starkweather had fought for his life with teeth and claws, laying there in the middle of the room was a large sized demon with green skin. Jem dismissed it as not the cause of death, but Will shivered, that was the demon that had cursed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadowhunter's blood

**This chapter is way shorter compared to the others, sorry about that but the next one is long so this is kind of an opening to that. Please tell me what you think? **

* * *

Will trembled. He approached the demon cautiously, his seraph blade in hand, even from a distance he knew it was the demon that had casted the curse on him. Up close it didn't look half as scary as it had been when he was a child. Nevertheless he flashed back to Ella's body and the wails from his mother. Jem realized that Will was not paying attention to his comments as to why the demon wasn't big enough to have killed Starkweather, he took a second look at the demon and his eyes widened with shock, he had heard the description several times when they had met with Magnus to try and find it.

He was certain it was the demon in Will's story, he walked towards his parabatai and wrapped a hand around his shoulders, "Will, are you ok?" "James, do you know what this means?" "This means that the curse has ended, the demon who casted it is dead. You are free Will." Will looked astonished and shook his head incredulously, "James, I have to write to my parents. I left without saying goodbye." Jem's face grew dark, "Will, you know you can't, your father renounced to that right when he married your mother." "Tessa." "What?" "Tessa, she can go see them, tell them I am alright." "That's a fine idea. Tae can accompany her. But Will don't forget why we are here, there is a corpse in the living room of the York institute. Somehow demons managed to infiltrate it and we need to find out how." Will nodded absent-mindedly and walked back with Jem to the living room where the entire staff of the York institute (a maid and the carriage driver) where waiting for them.

"Was any of you here last night?" they both shook their heads and the maid spoke up, "Yesterday at around 5pm Mr. Starkweather dismissed us, he told us he wanted us to have the night off, he was incredibly happy. His son and daughter in law had just sent a letter yesterday saying they where coming over to visit. When we arrived this morning we found him there, both him and the demon where freshly dead." She sobbed loudly, clearly shaken up at the death of her master "Then we both found letters telling us to notify the London institute."

The driver extended his hand towards Jem, a red seal with the initials DQ kept the envelope sealed. Jem opened it and read it out loud, "Greetings Charlotte, if I may assume you are the one reading this letter, I have been notified by rumors running through downworld that you are hosting two most desirable hybrids within the walls of your institute. Take the death of Starkweather as a warning; if the girls are not delivered at my doorstep by sundown tomorrow, I will attack the institute. I don't care about the clave and it's stupid laws, I have a very powerful demon on my side, if you don't believe me ask Magnus Bane about his father. Yours DeQuincey." Will was shaking with anger, "That bloodsucking bastard, threatening shadowhunters like that. Who does he think he is?" "Oh you know Will, just the most powerful vampire in London? What I don't get is what he can possibly want with Tessa and Tae." "Jem, we should head back to London, this is urgent news if we are quick we can still catch the midnight train." They looked at the driver who nodded, "I'll drive you Master Herondale, Master Castairs." "We will need to bring the demon with us, did you bring the Pyxis Will?" "Wouldn't leave home without it. But will it work on a dead demon?" "As a spatial-temporal prison, yes." "Alright, I'll do it then. I was the one who opened the damn thing in the first place."

With a crooked grin Will headed back to collect the demon, and Jem headed to the door of the institute talking to the driver, "The door is draped in blood, however Starkweather's body was drained of blood. When where his son and daughter in law supposed to arrive?" "This morning sir." "Well I have to suggest that DeQuincey's first victim might not have been Starkweather, he has shadowhunter blood within his reach, if not he wouldn't have been able to break into the institute. Oh… Bloody Hell! WILL! We have to go, NOW!" Will appeared by James side, the pyxis in his hand, "What is it Jem?" "DeQuincey has two Shadowhunter helpers, people who have a reason to seek revenge against the clave. Starweather's son and daughter in law, their daughter died on the hands of the silent brothers. I heard about this a long time ago. At first Starkweather's son tried to go back to Idris, but his wife kept having fits of depression and soon they moved away from all shadowhunters, the council threatened to have the girl interned under the claims of mental illness, she insisted that her daughter was still alive."

Jem kept talking as they climbed into the carriage and raced to the train station "Will, let's suppose she was right, her daughter survived and was raised away from the shadowhunter world, she never knew she was a shadowhunter, then one day she had a fortunate encounter with a downworlder probably disguised under glamour, and she finds herself pregnant. Will, her daughter would be about our age! What if the Starkweathers figured out as much and then suddenly two 17-year-old girls show up at the London institute, presumably both orphans? Will, this about Tessa and Tae. Somehow their interests matched DeQuincey's I don't think this is going to be a family reunion, if they know what kind of hybrids they are they may have plans for using their powers." Jem finished talking as the chariot stopped in front of the York train station. They hopped on the train to London, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Alright, so yeah, tomorrow I'll upload ch. 6 =) **


End file.
